lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutsumi Otohime
Mutsumi Otohime is a character from the Love Hina series. She is a very sweet, very kind, scatter-brained girl who lived with her family on a small island off the coast near the main island of Okinawa west of its capital Naha. Her family used to work at the Hinata House where, as children, she, Keitaro Urashima and Naru Narusegawa made a promise to one day attend Todai University together. However, Mutsumi herself has forgotten whom she made this promise with and only remembers that she made a promise to enter Todai University. Personality Mutsumi enjoys matchmaking her friends with one another but unlike before where she used to do it because she felt they were destined to be with one another, she does it more or less to see them be happy. Even if they don't end up together, just having them get to know one another and at least becoming friends is enough for her. However, if they do end up together, she would obviously be happy and excited for them. Doing this also allows her to hang out with them as well to make sure things are going over smoothly. As much as she loves doing this, there's nothing she loves more than making friends with anyone and offering them a watermelon as a token of her friendship. Whether someone is nice or cruel towards her, she remains ever so sweet which is why it's not hard for anyone to become her friend, except for maybe those who aren't entirely overly happy sort of people like she is. Mutsumi’s also incredibly intelligent with an IQ over three hundred, making incredibly high marks to where at her age she could start college early but Mutsumi prefers the idea of going to school around others her own age, earning it rather than rushing it. Aside from all of that, she also seems to possess incredible luck and innate indestructibility for no matter what happens to her, she gets back up in stride without having a single injury. Mutsumi's always been intelligent for she was able to pass her classes with flying colors but got her grades docked a lot for forgetting to put her name on her assignments. This was caused by her illness known as anemia that was passed down to her from her mother. Her younger siblings Michel and Misha also have anemia as well and the four of them suffer from random fainting spells and they look as if they are dead when they're only out cold. When this happens, this causes others to worry about her but given the people, she's come to know in her life, she warns them ahead of time so they don't freak out but there is always the occasional person that still does for which case Mutsumi apologizes for worrying them but she assures others that she's fine. Mutsumi also likes to stick her nose where it doesn't belong but not so much in the matchmaking department which annoys others to no end. She means no harm by it but she doesn't like to see others unhappy and will go out of her way to make them feel better. When they're unhappy, she's unhappy too. Appearance Mutsumi is 5’6’’ with long dark brown hair that is always braided and light brown eyes. She’s has a very pale skin complexion, mainly due to her physical fragility as she’s often prone to anemic fainting at unexpected times. The most noticeable trait about Mutsumi is her incredibly large bust size as she appears to be much larger than Naru, ranging at, at least a D cup, which isn’t surprising that she is drooled over a lot by guys in school. She wears the required uniform for her grade level but when she's not attending classes, she wears casual attire such as long and no sleeved shirts, dresses, skirts, and shorts with sandals, platform shoes or sneakers. History Mutsumi Otohime is a clumsy as well as scatter-brained, but in actuality, she is a smart and mature young woman for her age. She grew up and lived on a small island off the coast near the main island of Okinawa west of its capital Naha but moved to Tokyo for school. Her family used to work at the Hinata Sou Inn whereas children, she, Keitaro Urashima and Naru Narusegawa made a promise to one day attend Todai University together. During a play session, Mutsumi enacts a promise that all three of them would enter Todai, further encouraging Naru into making the same promise again with Keitaro one year later, giving Naru her Liddo-kun doll. Mutsumi’s mother, Natsumi moved to an island near Okinawa, Mutsumi went with her, eventually becoming the oldest of seven other siblings. Despite her clumsy nature, she is anemic and has incredibly good luck when it comes to life-changing events always coming out all right in the end with only just a few bruises here and there. But because she is anemic, she has a tendency to fall victim to fainting spells, where if she falls down, runs into things, or just generally gets into injurious situations, she automatically recovers from them quickly. She doesn’t realize that this illness of hers causes others to that know her, to freak out while wondering what the hell is wrong with her or thinking they’ve killed her when they’ve only just bumped into her accidentally to where she passes out in a death-like state with no discernible pulse. It becomes apparent that this illness is passed onto her from her mother who is also anemic as well, going through the same accident-prone situations that her daughter does on a daily basis. She comes from a large family of eight children, all of her siblings younger than herself and her parents stay home in their hotel they manage together to take care of them all. When Mutsumi moved to Tokyo, the reasons behind it was she dreamed of attending Todai University once she graduated from grade school, but to do so, she realized that she had to study hard just to get in and wasn't going to allow her illness to keep her from doing so. The second reason for trying to get into Todai was because of the childhood promise she'd made to Keitaro and Naru both when they were little. However, she ended up forgetting that she made a promise to both of them and couldn't remember which one she made the promise to exactly and because of it, she believed that by attending the schools in Tokyo, she would find them and reenact the promise from when they were children. Besides her obvious clumsiness, she is unique in other ways. For instance, she can speak a language that she calls 'turtlese' because of the hot springs turtle Tama-chan that she owns. However, she often claims that she can't understand what he's saying but pretends that she can and is almost always seen with him on her shoulder or on the top of her head. Then there was this one time she used a method for beginning and end of the year exams that involved the sides of a pencil that actually got her through her class assignments, managing to pass, but just barely. She's also known for having a strange streak of luck with games and sports, not even having to try at all but she wins at them anyway but never brags because she just likes to have fun and make friends. There are times when she can appear seemingly oblivious to the elements of her surroundings such as the scarcity of the furnishings of her dorm room where a kotatsu is the only element of furniture she owns and watermelons are one of the main items she purchases from the store with the money her parents send her. Mutsumi is extremely fond of watermelons and loves giving them to people as a token of her friendship. Mutsumi also likes matchmaking her friends together with one another if she believes they deserve or 'destined' to be with one another, much to their annoyance. She's also shown signs of bisexuality as she's kissed another female before out of kindness for helping her find her way. While it was just nothing more than a kiss of friendship to her, others tend to get embarrassed or angry when she does it. Some also confuse it with flirting and it a way it can be but she does not see it that way or realize it as she is just making friends with people. Word to the wise, she likes addressing her friends with nicknames using part of their name but adding honorific suffixes like '-kun', '-chan', '-san', '-sama', 'kohai' or 'senpai'. This is just her way of acknowledging her friendship with someone. Overall, Mutsumi is a really nice person to get acquainted with. Based on her high scores, Mutsumi had been recommended to attend Tsukuba Academy as a transfer student, which she without surprised passed an entrance exam test with flying colors without passing out in the middle of it. So she transferred out from Juuban to finish the rest of her school at Tsukuba on an offered scholarship which covers her tuition as well as room and board. Mutsumi is very excited about this because, with such educational credibility and high marks, it won't be long before she makes it into Todai University. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Jasmine Tsukino Initially, Jasmine found Mutsumi to be annoying but eventually warmed up to her and is able to call her a supportive and trustworthy friend. She is often partnered with Jasmine whenever there is a mission given to them from the Student Council President as long as fighting isn't involved. She is aware that Jasmine has a twin sister but has never met her. Seto Kaiba Mutsumi met Seto by accident during a mission in Domino, Japan. She and Jasmine were tasked with finding out any information they could about the storms that hit the city. While trying to catch Tama-chan, she ended up running face-first into a pole, knocking herself out and temporarily losing her memory. Unlike many who seem to be intimidated by Seto's presence, Mutsumi wasn't. She eventually got her memory bak when Jasmine called to find out where she was. She discovered that Seto and Jasmine knew each other from childhood. Naru Narusegawa Both she and Naru used to play together when they were kids but unfortunately Naru doesn't remember this and neither does Mutsumi either. She, Naru and Keitaro all were childhood friends and as such, they made a promise together to get into Todai University. Keitaro Urashima Like Naru, Mutsumi and Keitaro also played together when they were younger, the three of them all together in a little sandbox. They all made a promise to get into Todai University together when they were little, but after Mutsumi left with her mother to go back to their home, Keitaro and Naru made the same promise with one another but after so many years, Keitaro had forgotten just what his promise girl looked like and only remembered, although barely, the face of the little girl he'd made a promise with. Unique Abilities Enhanced Durability Mutsumi has the most incredible durability that no matter how much she gets banged up or injured, she miraculously gets back up without so much as a broken bone. Examples of this would be her falling downstairs, which has happened on many occasions, and not once did she break anything and bumping into other people, constantly passing out under bodies of water only to be revived when pulled out. It is unexplained as to WHY Mutsumi is not DEAD YET and can sustain so many close calls and still be alive. Mutsumi Gallery mutsumiotohime001.png Mutsumiotohime001.jpg Mutsumi12.jpg Trivia * Mutsumi says “Ara” ("oh my") a lot. * Mutsumi has a fixation on watermelons and kotatsu tables but it is toned down immensely to where she's not completely obsessed with them. * Mutsumi has a habit of sleepwalking, usually ending up in a completely different location from when she went to sleep. * Due to never having a boyfriend, and in an effort to save herself from embarrassment, Mutsumi used to make her own Valentine’s Day chocolates and pretended that they were for a valentine. Over the years she has become quite adept at making chocolates. * She is the eldest of eight siblings. Two non-canon siblings were created along with possessing the same illness that Mutsumi does. They're twins, a boy and a girl named Michel Otohime and Misha Otohime. Also See * Seto Kaiba * Jasmine Tsukino * Naru Narusegawa * Keitaro Urashima